Klątwa Hathor
by Zewczyk
Summary: Nigdy nie wiemy, jakie konsekwencje mogą mieć nasze decyzje. Szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o nasze dzieci.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

 ** _„_** ** _Z mrocznej krwi zrodzona, mrok jej duszę zgarnie,_**

 ** _kiedy to się stanie, cały świat upadnie…"_**

 _Dendera, 19 września 1979_

Przez kamienny korytarz biegła dziewczynka. Bose stopy prawie nie wydawały dźwięku, gdy odbijały się od kamiennej posadzki. To dziecko miało sen, tak straszny sen. Widziała ona Złotą Boginię, tak bardzo zagniewaną. Twarz bogini zmieniła się. Dziecko jeszcze nie wiedziało, że oznacza to, iż nadeszła pora Sechmet, a wiele ludzkich istnień zostanie zgładzonych, nim przepowiednia się wypełni.

\- Wyrocznio! Proszę, obudź się! Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć!

\- Już wiem. Wybranka przyszła na świat.

* * *

 _Londyn_

Młoda kobieta trzymała na ręku śpiące maleństwo. Jej orzechowe oczy były pełne łez.

\- Proszę, musisz mi pomóc. Oni ją znajdą, oni są tak bardzo źli. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, kim ona naprawdę jest.

\- Możesz na mnie liczyć. Myślisz, że będzie wiedźmą?

\- Jestem pewna. Będzie potężna, jak jej ojciec. Muszę do niego wracać jak najszybciej, zanim rada się zorientuje, że mnie nie ma. Tylko Tobie możemy zaufać.

\- Zmieniłaś już wszystko, co powinnaś, żeby w papierach widniała jako moja córka?

\- Tak, oczywiście. Jeśli nie podołamy, czy możesz zadbać o to, żeby trafiła do Hogwartu? Dyrektor już o niej wie, ufamy mu na równi z Tobą.

\- Czemu tak mówisz, nie spodziewacie się tego przeżyć?

\- Nie Jane, dla nas nie ma już szans.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

 _Hogwart, 29 listopada 1988_

Dzień był pochmurny. Dyrektor Dumbledore spoglądał na błonia.

\- Jesteś pewny, Severusie?

\- Czarny Pan lada moment znów powstanie. Wiesz, że nie chcę wciągać w to dzieciaki, ale musimy się przygotować.

\- Ufam Ci. Chłopak jest już dorosły, może decydować za siebie. Jeszcze dziś z nim porozmawiam.

* * *

Młody Bill Weasley buszował po Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych.

\- Witam Williamie.

\- Panie Dyrektorze! Wystraszył mnie Pan. Czy coś się stało?

\- Chciałbym wieczorem porozmawiać z Tobą młodzieńcze w moim gabinecie. Hasło to "mordoklejki", czekam na Ciebie tuż po kolacji.

\- Stawię się na pewno Panie Profesorze.

* * *

Może nieodpowiednio wypełniał swoje obowiązki? Albo bracia znowu coś nabroili i trzeba to przekazać rodzicom.. A może z kolei coś im się stało, albo młodszemu rodzeństwu?

\- Panie profesorze, już jestem.

\- Tu są drzwi, tu się puka Weasley.

\- Profesor Snape? Nie rozumiem. Bliźniacy już zdążyli złamać szkolny regulamin?

\- Zapewniam, że Ci durnie zrobili to nieraz.

\- Severusie, nie po to się dzisiaj spotkaliśmy. Williamie, jesteś już dorosłym czarodziejem, zapewne masz już plan, co chcesz robić po ukończeniu szkoły.

\- Tak, Panie dyrektorze. Chciałbym zostać łamaczem klątw.

\- Dlatego masz w pokoju _Najczarniejsze zakamarki magii_?

\- Severusie, inwigilacja naszego prefekta naczelnego nie należy do Twoich obowiązków!

Snape rzucił mu jedno ze swoich morderczych spojrzeń i zasiadł na jednym z foteli.

\- Tak jak już mówiłem, jesteś już dorosły, więc pozostawiam Twojej decyzji, czy będziesz chciał pobierać prywatne lekcje z zakresu klątw czarnomagicznych u profesora Snapea. Wiem, że jesteś w tym roku zajęty obowiązkami i OWTMami, ale to dla Ciebie szansa chłopcze.

Bill spojrzał na profesora od eliksirów z wyraźnym szokiem na twarzy

\- Pan? Mnie? Czemu?

\- Żebyś się głupio pytał, Ty idioto!

\- Severusie.

Mistrz Eliksirów w odpowiedzi jedynie uniósł brew.

\- Jak już mówiłem chłopcze, Severus jest naszym specjalistą, jeśli chodzi o klątwy. Jeśli wyrazisz zgodę, już w tym tygodniu zacznie Cię nauczać.

\- Przemyśl to dobrze gówniarzu, bo nie toleruję głupoty i niekompetencji.

\- Nie muszę się zastanawiać Panie profesorze. To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt.

\- Jeszcze się okaże, Weasley.

\- Skoro już to ustaliliśmy, proszę Cię Williamie, abyś nic nie mówił swoim kolegom.

\- Ależ oczywiście Panie dyrektorze.

\- I jeszcze jedno. Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin chłopcze.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

 _Hogwart, 12 lutego 1988_

Współpraca Severusa i Williama przebiegała sprawnie. Chłopak był zdolny i kompetentny, więc Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał większych zastrzeżeń do prowadzonych zajęć z chłopcem.

\- Nie można mówić o podziale na czarną i białą magię. Podział ten został stworzony umownie, by pomóc odróżnić czarodziejom dobro od zła. Niektóre z zaklęć, określane jako czarnomagiczne, mają na celu skrzywdzenie, bądź zabicie odbierającego, muszą być poparte odpowiednio nienawiścią oraz umiejętnościami rzucającego. Nie wszystkie zaklęcia, które umownie przyjmuje się jako należące do ciemnej strony, są tak naprawdę rejestrowane przez Ministerstwo Magii. Większość rodów czystej krwii ma swoje rodowe zaklęcia, które stworzyli ich przodkowie, do których Ministerstwo nic nie ma. Niektóre są bardzej okrutne, inne mniej, ale ich sekret zostaje w rodzinie nawet pod groźbą tortur. Niektóre z zaklęć czarnomagicznych zwane są przez Ministerstwo Niewybaczalnymi i te karane są bezwzględnie Azkabanem, gdyż naruszają w sposób istotny prawa humanitarne czarodziejów, choć bardziej domyślni potrafią zrobić użytek także z tak zwanej białej magii w czynieniu zła. Ministerstwo jednak nie uwzględnia zaklęć pradawnych, gdyż idioci tam zasiadający uważają, iż zaklęcia i klątwy nieużywane, tracą swoją moc. Nic bardziej mylnego. Oczywiście oficjalnie wiedza o nich zaginęła, przeczą temu jednak zasoby mojej prywatnej kolekcji, za co pewnie zostałbym skazany na Azkaban, a o czym Ty nikomu nie powiesz, chyba że chcesz stracić w wyniku zbiegu niefortunnych zdarzeń język. Kontunuując, niektóre zaklęcia wpływają nie tylko, na sumienie rzucającego, ale niektóre z artefaktów i klątw działają bardzo silnie na duszę rzucającego, prowadząc do jej rozerwania.

\- Mówi Pan o horkruksach?

\- SKĄD TY GÓWNIARZU O TYM WIESZ? JAK DORWAŁEŚ SIĘ DO _TAJEMNIC NAJCZARNIEJSZEJ MAGII_?! OKRADŁEŚ MNIE?!

\- Eeeee.. Oczywiście, że nie! Zrobiłem coś, za co pewnie dostałbym jedynie szlaban u mamy, ale jestem już dorosły i mogę pracować bez jej pozwolenia w trakcie ferii, by zarobić na książki, o których ona niekoniecznie musi wiedzieć.

\- NIE WMAWIAJ MI, ŻE DOSTAŁEŚ JĄ W ESACH I FLORESACH GŁĄBIE! TO POZYCJA ZAKAZANA PRZEZ MINISTERSTWO!

\- Wiem! Ja.. Pracowałem u Borgina&Burkesa w trakcie ferii.

\- I ONI ZARTUDNILI POTOMKA ZDRAJCÓW KRWI Z PIERWSZEJ WOJNY? NIE OSŁABIAJ MNIE IDIOTO!

-JAKBY MI PAN PRZESTAŁ PRZERYWAĆ, TO BYM PANU O WSZYSTKIM POWIEDZIAŁ PO KOLEI!

Severus, który zabił Billa wzrokiem za bezmyślność pięć razy w ciągu ostatniej minuty, usiadł za biurkiem i postanowił zaczekać z karaniem gówniarza, dopóki nie wyjawi, co w jego pustym łbie siedziało, by zatrudnić się w tym miejscu.

\- Wiedziałem o tym, że moi rodzice nie mają zbyt wielu pieniędzy, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o liczbę mojego rodzeństwa. Nie obwiniam ich o to, ale żeby poszerzyć wiedzę w dziedzinie, którą sobie wybrałem, muszę robić co się da. Mama wie, że zostałem zatrudniony w jednym ze sklepów na Pokątnej i to jej wystarczyło, także mam nadzieję, że nie zdradzi jej Pan tego, tak jak ja nie napiszę do Ministerstwa na temat Pana księgozbioru.

I miał jeszcze czelność spojrzeć się na niego znacząco! Severus zaczął odczuwać sympatię do młodszego chłopaka.

\- Mam świadomość, że ideały z wojny zostały w niektórych ludziach zakorzenione, także nie byłem na tyle nierozsądny, by poszukać tam zatrudnienia, jako Weasley, lecz jako Pedro Rios. Nie było to do końca odpowiednie przebranie, ale miałem do dyspozycji włosy znajomego z Brazylii, z którym swego czasu korespondowałem, a uważenie Eliksiru Wielosokowego filozofią nie jest. Właściciel uwierzył, że przyjechałem na czas ferii, by nauczyć się podstaw o czystości krwi od specjalistów i przenieść zdobytą wiedzę do swojego kraju. Był aż zbyt chętny, by się nią dzielić. W ramach „szkolenia" dostałem podstawowe informacje, na temat Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, którego nazywał Czarnym Panem. Pewnego dnia przyszedł Lucjusz Malfoy, a wtedy usłyszałem strzępki ich rozmowy i wiem, że Tom Riddle nie jest do końca historią. Z książek dowiedziałem się o horkruksach, więc połączyłem fakty. I może Pan ufać mojej dyskrecji. Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego jestem tutaj z Panem.

\- Wiesz, jaka była w tym moja rola. Po co mi to mówisz, skoro wiesz, po której stronie byłem?

\- Jak sam Pan mówił, nie ma podziału na białą i czarną magię, system jest umowny. Nic nie jest takie, jakie nam się wydaje.

\- Nadajesz się, Weasley.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

 _Abu Simbel, lato 1994_

Wreszcie dotarł do _Księgi Umarłych_. Egipcjanie nie patrzyli łaskawym okiem na jego poszukiwania, gdyż nadal bali się gniewu dawnych bogów. Musiał poruszać się jedynie dzięki domysłom, ale intuicja go nie zawiodła. Dopiero w świątyni Nefertari znalazł nie tylko menat, ale również bezpośrednią wzmiankę, iż to właśnie Pani Czerwonej Góry jest boginią magii. Musiał, wraz ze swoim zepołem od Gringotta przenieść się do Dendery, gdzie liczył na znalezienie skarbu, po który przyjechał do tej nieprzyjaznej krainy; potrzebował _Księgi nad Księgami_. Wiedział, że właśnie do tej misji był szkolony przez Snapea. Doceniał zaufanie, które w nim pokładali, zarówno Mistrz Eliksirów, jak i dyrektor. Rodzina i znajomi mogli uznawać, że jego praca dla Grinotta nie wybiega poza standardowe zatrudnienie łamacza klątw, prawdę o ekipie i zadaniu, jakie zostało im wszystkim postawione znali tylko oni i sponsorzy z ramienia banku. Chcieli oni poznać tajniki pradawnej magii, by skuteczniej bronić własności swoich klientów, gdyż bardzo zmartwiło ich, że w ich systemie ochrony wychodzi coraz więcej luk, dzięki którym potencjalny włamywacz mógłby zagrozić ich reputacji.

Pracując w ten sposób, Bill czuł się spełniony. Nagle talizman na jego szyi zrobił się gorący i pojawiła się na nim wiadomość.

„Wracaj do domu"

„Co się stało?" wysłał w odpowiedzi.

„Jeszcze nic, idioto"

Bill wiedział, że nie może ignorować takich wiadomości, szczególnie iż to pierwszy raz, odkąd zaczął pracę. Postanowił poinformować Snapea o swoich odkryciach już na miejscu, a nie w cotygodniowym sprawozdaniu dotyczącym postępów misji. Ich relacje były dosyć specyficzne, zaopatrzone sporą ilością wyzwisk ze strony Severusa, ale Bill nauczył się rozumieć, co starszy z mężczyzn ma na myśli. Mimo różnicy wieku wykształciło się między nimi coś w rodzaju przyjaźni, chociaż daleko im było od ploteczek i osobistych zwierzeń przy szklaneczce Ognistej, za co rudzielec był wdzięczny. Czasami lepiej nie wiedzieć, co komuś siedzi w głowie, zwłaszcza że pracuje w szkole, gdzie przewija się tyle młodych dziewcząt. I chłopców. W Hogwarcie mroczny Mistrz Eliksirów robił furorę, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o płeć żeńską, był przecież taki „tajemniczy". Nie, zdecydowanie nie chciał zostać na ten temat uświadomiony.

* * *

Nie minął tydzień, kiedy Bill stał przed drzwiami Nory. Nie uprzedził nikogo, że wraca do domu. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, dobiegły go charakterystyczne dla tego miejsca odgłosy krzątaniny oznaczające, iż Molly przygotowała posiłek a na samą myśl o jedzeniu rudzielcowi zaburczało w brzuchu. Miał właśnie wchodzić do kuchni, gdy usłyszał:

\- Ronaldzie! Czy Ty naprawdę nie możesz opanować się chociaż raz z jedzeniem? ANI MI SIĘ WAŻ MÓWIĆ Z PEŁNYMI USTAMI!

Wtedy właśnie ujrzał drobną, brązowowłosą nastolatkę, która stała nad jego nierozgarniętym braciszkiem.

\- Ile razy mam Cię prosić, żebyś zachował chociaż ODROBINĘ KULTURY, masz już prawie PIĘTNAŚCIE LAT, a nie PIĘĆ! Czy nic do Ciebie nie dociera?

\- Oh madame, nie liczyłbym na poprawę zachowania tej istoty, którą nazywam mym bratem.

Ujął dłoń małej złośnicy, którą ucałował. Była zaskakująco delikatna, jak na charakterek właścicielki, która uroczo się zarumieniła.

-Bill! Co Ty tu robisz? Synku, co za niespodzianka!

Matka przytuliła go do swej pulchnej postaci z radością.

\- Droga rodzicielko, czy mógłbym ominąć najważniejsze sportowe wydarzenie tego sezonu?

\- Mężczyźni! A już zaczynałam się martwić, że coś się stało!

\- Molly? Czyżbym słyszał głos naszego pierworodnego?

\- Jest w kuchni, Arturze!

Ojciec i syn serdecznie poklepali się po plecach.

\- Czyżbyś wrócił na Mistrzostwa synu? Dobrze słyszałem?

\- Przecież wiesz tato, że to jak święto narodowe.

\- Moja krew! Ale, ale. Pozwól, że poznam Cię z naszymi gośćmi. Obok Ronalda siedzi Harry Potter. Jest troszeczkę zbyt szczupły, ale Twoja matka nad nim pracuje. A ta urocza młoda dama to Hermiona Granger. Moi drodzy, to mój najstarszy syn, William.

\- Bardzo mi miło Słyszałem o Was wiele dobrego.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

William ujrzał Hermionę z książką nad jeziorem. Z tego, co już zdążył się o niej dowiedzieć, nie było to nic nowego w jej zachowaniu, kiedy oczekiwała odrobiny samotności, ale był on zbyt ciekawy tej istoty. Jego matka już po cichu liczyła, że będzie to jej synowa, była pod wrażeniem jej intelektu i tego, jaki wpływ ma na Rona, który podobno dzięki niej zdaje bez trudu z roku na rok. A to już było coś, ponieważ był on skończonym idiotą. Jako brat mógł to ocenić obiektywnie. Może matka liczyła na inteligentniejsze wnuki, niż najmłodszy syn, chociaż on by za bardzo na to nie liczył.

\- Cóż tam czytasz moja droga?

\- Och! Wystraszyłeś mnie. Nie, nic. To nic ciekawego, szczególnie dla kogoś, kto ma tak pasjonującą pracę. Możesz mi o niej coś więcej opowiedzieć?

Tak, zdecydowanie chciała przed nim ukryć, co ze sobą wzięła.

\- Ależ cokolwiek wybrałaś, dla Ciebie musi być wyzwaniem intelektualnym. Niczego innego nie spodziewałbym się po najzdolniejszej czarownicy swojego pokolenia.

\- Nie przekupisz mnie komplementami.

Jej brwi zmarszczyły się śmiesznie nad małym noskiem. Była zadziwiająco zadziorna, jak na tak drobną posturę. Pomyślał, że mogłaby być nawet ładna, gdyby nie ta szopa włosów na głowie i może jakiś lekki makijaż. Popatrzyła na niego z przyganą, jakby wiedziała o czym pomyślał.

\- Cóż. To co chcesz wiedzieć?

* * *

Rudzielec wszedł na teren błoni Hogwartu. Polecenia dyrektora nie można lekceważyć. Zawsze czuł lekki stres na widok gargulców strzegących wejścia do gabinetu. Przed wejściem wyciągnął list, który dostał od Dumbledora dziś rano.

 _Drogi chłopcze,_

 _Oczekuję Cię dziś w południe. Jest to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki, mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz. Hasło to „krówki"_

 _A.D._

Wszedłszy do gabinetu, zauważył od razu Mistrza Eliksirów siedzącego w jednym z foteli. Przywitał się z nim skinieniem głowy.

\- Williamie, jak miło Cię widzieć w swoich progach. Dawno tu u nas nie byłeś. Jak podobało Ci się w Egipcie?

\- Panie Dyrektorze, czuję się więcej, niż szczęśliwy.

\- Tylko się nie posikaj z tej radości przygłupie. I przestań tak szczerzyć tą japę, bo stanem swojego uzębienia psujesz wizerunek podobno dorosłego człowieka.

\- Severusie, przestań marudzić. Williamie, siadaj.

Rudzielec popatrzył na niespokojnego feniksa siedzącego na swojej żerdzi.

\- Faweks nie wygląda najlepiej. Niedługo nastąpi samospalenie?

\- Weterynarz z Bożej łaski się znalazł- mruknął znad książki trzymanej na kolanach Snape.

\- Kto? Co to znaczy?

\- Nieważne młodzieńcze. Ważniejsze jest to, że potrzebujemy Cię tu bardziej, niż w Egipcie. W tym roku nastąpi reaktywacja Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Wiesz co to jest?

\- Ależ oczywiście. Chociaż jestem zdziwiony, że Ministerstwo chce wznowić tak śmiercionośną rozrywkę.

\- Ci debile widocznie wyczuwają napiętą atmosferę między instytutami i jeden, czy dwa trupy według nich sprawią, iż wszyscy trzymając się za rączki, zjednoczymy się, by kroczyć dumnie w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę to, co już wiesz i do czego się przygotowujemy, nie zaszkodzi, jeśli nawiążemy przyjaźniejsze stosunki i pozyskamy sojuszników. Każda różdżka się przyda. A teraz wybaczcie chłopcy, ale mam kilka spraw do załatwienia, także muszę się z Wami pożegnać.

\- Do mojego gabinetu, gamoniu. Znaj moją łaskę, mam dla Ciebie papirus, który trzeba przetłumaczyć.

* * *

Podróż do lochów nie zajęła długo, choć upłynęła w milczeniu.

-Właź szybciej pierdoło.

\- Jest Pan zaskakująco miły dzisiejszego dnia. Czy to jakaś specjalna okazja? Ma Pan urodziny?

\- Przymknij ten swój ryży ryj. Ognistej?

\- E?

\- Jesteś głupi, czy głuchy?! Nienawidzę się powtarzać!

\- Poproszę. Rozumiem, że na trzeźwo nie zniosę informacji, jakie zostaną mi dostarczone?

Severus w trakcie nalewania trunku posłał znad butelki spojrzenie „skończ-bo-Cię-otruję-debilu".

\- Czekam, aż mi kapcie spadną.

\- Mroczny znak robi się ciemniejszy. Sprowadziłem Cię tutaj, bo na Mistrzostwach Świata ma coś się stać, a ja nie będę uważał na bliznowatego i pannę Wiem-to-wszystko.

\- Rozumiem. Kim ona jest?

\- Mała, szopa na głowie, przebywa aktualnie w Twoim domu rodzinnym. Przemądrzała jak cholera.

\- Wiesz o co mi chodzi.

\- Ambitny mugolak.

\- Tylko?

\- Tyle musisz wiedzieć.


	6. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

 _Dartmoor_

Hermiona nigdy nie widziała sensu w tym sporcie. Nie rozumiała, jak można pasjonować się czymś tak prymitywnym i zagrażającym bezpieczeństwu, jak quidditch. Idąc w kierunku stadionu na ostatni mecz mistrzostw, trzymała się lekko w tyle za podekscytowanymi Weasleyami. Nagle ktoś wpadł na nią

-Uważaj, jak chodzisz!

-Izwini. Mienia zawut Viktor. Wy gawaricje pa ruski?

\- Da.

\- Kak tiebia zawut?

\- Hermiona.

\- Kak? Hermijonina?

W tym momencie grupka dziewcząt zaczęła piszczeć i odcięła Hermionę od towarzysza rozmowy prosząc o autografy na różnych częściach ciała. Brązowowłosa wzruszyła ramionami, gdyż nawet nie wiedziała kim jest jej były rozmówca. Przyspieszyła kroku, by zrównać się z Harrym i Ronem.

\- Mówię Ci, Irlandia nie ma szans, dopóki szukającym Bułgarii jest Krum.

\- Ale Irlandia rozgromiła Peru. Zobaczysz, przy ich ścigających, Krum sam sobie nie poradzi.

-Żartujesz chyba!

\- Tak chłopcy, już jestem. Miło z Waszej strony, iż zauważyliście, że mnie nie było.

„Witam Państwa na meczu finałowym 422 Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu! Nazywam się Ludo Bagman i będę dla Państwa komentował dzisiejszy, jakże wspaniały mecz. Niestety, jako Anglik, jest mi niezmiernie przykro, iż nie ma z naszej pięknej wyspy żadnej drużyny w finale, bo postawiłem na to sporo galeonów, hehe, ale takie jest życie. Proszę Państwa, drużyny prezentują swoje maskotki! Niebywałe! Czyżby Irlandia przywiozła ze sobą leprokonusy? No nie wierzę! Ah, tylko spójrzcie, czy one obsypują nas złotem?! No proszę, Irlandio, masz rozmach. Mam nadzieję, że dla mnie też coś zostanie! Czas na maskotki Bułgarii. Proszę Państwa, to wile! Cóż za piękno, cóż za wdzięk! Czy ich jest setka? Dla takich kobiet można wszystko! Tylko spójrzcie na te włosy, które powiewają na wietrze. A ta mleczna skóra.. Założę się o wszystko, co mam, że jest jak jedwab! Tylko spójrzcie, one tańczą!"

Męska część publiczności w tym momencie wyglądała, jakby zmieniła się w kamień. Hermiona zniesmaczona patrzyła, jak z ust Rona powoli sączy się ślina, która zalewa mu brodę.

-RON! Jesteś obrzydliwy!

Lecz on jej nie słyszał, zbyt zauroczony wilami. Rozejrzała się po loży honorowej, na której mieli zarezerwowane miejsca. Nie tylko Weasleyowie i Harry byli oszołomieni magią wil, ale również Draco Malfoy, który przyszedł do loży z ojcem. Lucjusz Malfoy spojrzał jej w oczy z rozbawieniem, co bardzo ją zdziwiło, ze względu na pogardę, do której przyzwyczaił ją jego syn.

\- Cóż, panno Granger, czy jak tam się nazywasz. Czyżbyś była w szoku widząc, jaką moc kobiety mają nad mężczyznami? Może to będzie dla panny bodziec, by zrobić coś z tą szopą, którą ma panienka na głowie.

\- Dziękuję Panu bardzo, Panie Malfoy za radę, ale nie czuję wewnętrznej potrzeby, żeby się do niej zastosować.

\- Czyżby było panience obojętne, iż tak zwani przyjaciele traktują Cię jak powietrze? Ciekawe, chociaż nie podejrzewałbym, iż będzie panienka aż tak niekobieca, chociaż pewnie to wina wychowania wśród mugoli. Ah, czy to nie panienki przyjaciele właśnie wstają ze swoich miejsc i chcą najwidoczniej przyłączyć się do wil na boisku? Hm?

Odwróciła się i za pomocą magii niewerbalnej usadziła ich na miejscu. Spoglądając w stronę boiska widziała, iż zaraz wile skończą swój taniec, a mężczyźni powoli wybudzają się z transu.

„Hm, tak. Piękne, piękne istoty. Dziękujemy Bułgarskiemu Ministrowi Magii za tak niesamowite przeżycie. A teraz zaczynamy! Proszę Państwa, to niesamowite! Pierwsza bramka tak szybko! Irlandia prowadzi 10:0 dzięki genialnemu ścigającemu Troyowi. Cóż za szybkość, cóż za precyzja. Jestem pod wrażeniem, to było naprawdę na światowym poziomie. Proszę bardzo, kolejny gol dla Irlandii! Brawo! Piękna bramka. No nie! Kolejna bramka dla Irlandii! Czyżby ścigający Bułgarii nie dawali sobie rady z rywalami? Brawo, Pani Claro Iwanowa! Pierwszy gol! Mamy 30:10, wszystko się może jeszcze zdarzyć. O wilku mowa, czyżby Wiktor Krum zobaczył znicza?! Aidan Lynch nurkuje tuż za nim! Co za emocje, co za adrenalina! OCH NIE, KRUM WYKONAŁ ZWÓD WROŃSKIEGO, ALE LYNCH LEŻY NA MURAWIE! CO SIĘ DZIEJE, WCHODZĄ MAGOMEDYCY, CZEKAMY NA SYGNAŁ WZNOWIENIA GRY!

Jedynie Hermiona została na swoim miejscu zastanawiając się, dlaczego mężczyźni aż tak bardzo potrzebują rozlewu krwi w pogoni za kuleczką ze skrzydełkami. Niestety nie mogła się do tego przyznać będąc na mistrzostwach, co miało być ciekawym wydarzeniem do analizy zachowań w społeczności czarodziei, by móc napisać pracę porównującą aktualny stan społeczny magicznych i niemagicznych.

„Proszę o uwagę, wznawiamy mecz! Czy to możliwe, żeby Irlandia mściła się na Bułgarii za oszustwo Kruma? Minął kwadrans, a wynik to 130:10! Niesamowite! NIE WIERZĘ, QUIGLEY UDERZYŁ TŁUCZKIEM W TWARZ KRUMA! ALE NIE DAJE SIĘ, KRUM Z ZAKRWAWIONĄ TWARZĄ GONI LYNCHA! PROSZĘ PAŃSTWA, KRUM ZŁAPAŁ ZNICZ, ALE TO NIC NIE DAŁO, IRLANDIA WYGRYWA 170:160! BRAWO IRLANDIA!"

Na boisku podniosła się wrzawa, a tłumy powoli przenosiły się ze świętowaniem na pole namiotowe.

\- Kochani, czas na nas. Irlandczycy mają swój temperament i lepiej nie wchodzić im z drogę, jeśli nie chcemy burd. Trzymajmy się razem, idziemy do naszego namiotu. Uff, jak dobrze, że nie mam dzisiaj służby.

* * *

-Dzieci, wstajemy natychmiast!

\- Cooooo, nieeeeeee.

\- Ron, nie ma czasu. Wynosimy się stąd!

\- Co się stało, Panie Weasley?

\- Hermiono, pakuj rzeczy. Ludzie w maskach śmierciożerców zaatakowali mugola pilnującego naszego kempingu. Nie mamy czasu, zbierajcie się!

Dotarła do nich powaga sytuacji. Bill i Pan Artur pospiesznie pakowali wszystko, co się dało, Hermiona spakowała swoje rzeczy i wyjrzała na zewnątrz, by zobaczyć , jak grupa ludzi w czarnych pelerynach lewituje nad sobą rodzinę mugoli. Wiedziała, że powinna czuć strach ze względu na swoje pochodzenie, o którym Draco Malfoy jej ciągle przypominał, lecz czuła jedynie zniesmaczenie i silny impuls, żeby pomóc tym ludziom.

\- Hermiona! Wracaj! Jesteś w większym niebezpieczeństwie, niż my wszyscy. Nie oddalasz się ode mnie na metr, rozumiesz?!

Bill złapał ją mocno za ramię i przyciągnął do swojego boku, drugą ręką kończąc pakowanie ich obozowiska. Biegiem przenieśli się do miejsca teleportacyjnego, a brązowowłosa kątem oka przyglądała się, jak wcześniej rozbawione tłumy teraz ogarnia panika. Nagle poczuła mrowienie przechodzące przez jej ciało.

- _MORSMORDRE!_

Gdy podnieśli głowy, na niebie pojawiła się czaszka, z której ust wydobywał się wąż.

\- To właśnie symbol śmierciożerców. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się nie skończyło, że oni nadal są zagrożeniem, nie mogę.

-Tato, nie ma teraz czasu, wracamy.

-Masz rację Bill.


	7. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

 _Hogwart, Noc duchów_

Profesor Dumbledore, jako gospodarz Turnieju Trójmagicznego, przewodniczył w wyborze reprezentantów.

\- Reprezentantnem szkoły Dumstrang zostaje Victor Krum!

Rozległy się gromkie brawa. Hermiona patrzyła na to z lekkim rozczarowaniem, gdyż jej zdaniem zaprzestanie organizacji tego wydarzenia było jak najbardziej uzasadnione. W pewnym momencie jej spojrzenie trafiło na dyrektora Dumstrangu, który patrzył w jej kierunku, lecz kontakt wzrokowy przerwało szturchnięcie Rona.

\- Hermiono, to takie ekstra! Zobacz, on na pewno wygra. Mogę się założyć o stos czekoladowych żab, że tak właśnie będzie.

\- Nie ekscytuj się tak, Ron. Ostatni turniej odbył się przecież 200 lat temu i nie skończyło się to dobrze dla wszystkich trzech dyrektorów.

\- Oj przestań. Jeden wkurzony żmijoptak to za dużo, żeby całkowicie zrezygnować z takiego wydarzenia! Wszystko będzie warte zobaczenia tych ślicznotek z Beauxbatons.

\- Jesteś okropnie dziecinny, Ronaldzie.

Czara ognia wypuściła kolejnego uczestnika.

\- Reprezentantem szkoły Beauxbatons zostaje Fleur Delacour!

Po raz kolejny podniosła się wrzawa braw, szczególnie męskiej części widowni.

\- Reprezentantem szkoły Hogwart zostaje Cerdik Diggory! Mamy już wszystkich reprezentantów, gratulacje Hufflepuff!

Brawa przerwała sama czara, która postanowiła wypuścić jeszcze jednego uczestnika.

\- Harry Potter.

Hermiona i Ron w obronnym geście zbliżyli się do Harrego.

\- Ale przecież ja nic tam nie wrzucałem. Granica wieku.. To chyba jakiś żart.

\- Harry, wierzymy Ci. Przecież nawet bliźniakom się nie udało przejść bariery. Stary, to się jakoś wyjaśni.

Za ich plecami niezauważony pojawił się Snape.

\- I to w trybie pilnym. Potter, zapraszam do gabinetu Profesora Dumbledora.

* * *

\- Panie Dyrektorze, ja naprawdę nie mam z tym nic wspólnego!

\- Na pewno będziemy prowadzić w tej sprawie śledztwo Harry, możesz nam zaufać. Dziękujemy, że powiedziałeś, co chcieliśmy wiedzieć. Ufam, iż mówisz prawdę. Może chcesz cytrynowego dropsa? Nie? No to wracaj szybko do pokoju, bo już późno chłopcze.

Zaległa cisza, przerwana przez zamykające się drzwi.

\- Sprawdziłem granicę wieku. Nie udało się jej przekroczyć nikomu, kto nie osiągnął odpowiedniego wieku.

\- Olimpia i Igor uważają, że to było nasze zagranie, żeby umieścić wybawcę świata czarodziejskiego w turnieju. Jeszcze dzisiaj czeka mnie z nimi spotkanie.

-Karkaroff to twardy zawodnik. Uważaj, żeby niczym Cię nie otruł. I chyba muszę Cię o czymś uprzedzić Albusie.

\- Wiem, patrzył w kierunku panny Granger. Ktoś chyba musi mieć ją na oku.


	8. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

Miała na głowie znajomą szopę włosów. Wyglądała prawie identycznie jak jej matka, gdy była jeszcze młoda. Znał przecież jej matkę prawie od kołyski, gdyż rodzina Karkaroff i Karenin zawsze były sobie bliskie. Ale jej oczy i postawa była na pewno po ojcu. Był potężnym czarodziejem i pewnie ona też ma potencjał. Dlatego właśnie Igor udał się do dawnego przyjaciela.

\- Severus. Ileż to czasu minęło?

\- Niewystarczająco.

\- Przyjacielu, dawne czasy. Nie podasz mi szklaneczki czegoś mocniejszego?

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Wydałeś mnie, zanim się nie dowiedziałeś, że nie jestem po tamtej stronie.

\- Oh, trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy uciec z tonącego statku, da?

Gość w gabinecie Snapea rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu przy kominku.

\- Macie niezwykłych uczniów w tej szkole. Zbawca czarodziejskiego świata. Kto by pomyślał, że on będzie drugim przedstawicielem szkoły, doprawdy.

\- Sprawa jest właśnie badana. To nie on umieścił swoje nazwisko w Czarze. Chociaż jest zadufanym w sobie gnojkiem. Plus nie omieszkałem dolać mu Veritaseum przed jego spowiedzią u Dumbledora, także nie musisz się martwić.

\- Da, wydawał się równie zaskoczony, co Wy. Ale to już sprawa między dyrektorami.

\- A teraz gadaj lepiej, czemu naprawdę tu przylazłeś i nie zawracaj mi głowy. Mam masę rzeczy do zrobienia.

\- Cóż. Pewnie zauważyłeś, skoro jesteśmy w tej samej sytuacji i nasze ramiona zdobią te same tatuaże, że Czarny Pan ma się coraz lepiej.

\- W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie, ja nie mam się czym martwić. To nie ja wydawałem jego popleczników, nie sądzisz?

\- To nie jest istotne. Wiesz dobrze, komu zawsze byłem wierny. I on nie może się dowiedzieć, o istnieniu Bractwa.

\- Myślisz, że nie trafił na wzmianki o tym? O wyznawcach Starożytnych? Gwarantuję Ci, że już dawno przekopał Twoją głowę. Czy kogokolwiek innego. Nie zapominaj, że nie byłeś jedynym z Bractwa, który mu służył.

\- A Ty bagatelizujesz ich. Niemądrzy Ci, którzy starali się sprzeciwić radzie, kończyli bardzo źle. Poznałeś przecież Ivana i Annę Romanov.

\- No i co w związku z nimi?

\- Widzisz, sprzeciwili się Radzie. Rada tego nie wybacza. Tak jak chowania w murach Waszego zamku wnuczki Aleksieja Romanova.

* * *

Wściekły Snape przemierzał energicznie gabinet dyrektora.

-Karkaroff już wie o Granger. I co teraz zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Obiecałeś jej matce, że będziesz ją bronił! Po raz kolejny wielki Dumbledore zawodzi i łamie obietnice złożone zmarłym rodzicom. Wiesz, że on teraz poleci do tych, przed którymi miałeś jej bronić? Miała znaleźć przyjaciół. Nauczyć się dobra. Że miała być bezpieczna w murach zamku, rozwijać się i wierzyć, że jej najgorszym losem jest Voldemort, który rośnie w siłę. Wiesz, gdzie on może się schować przy Bractwie? Że ponoć posiedli tajemnice starożytnej magii dekady przed badaniami, na które wysłaliśmy Weasleya?

\- Severusie, uspokój się.

\- Jak mam się uspokoić?!

\- Karkaroff jest związany starożytnym odpowiednikiem Wieczystej Przysięgi. Rodzina jego, jak i Kareninów przyjaźniły się przez lata. Igor miał poślubić młodszą Annę, by zapewnić sojusz, jakiego bez połączenia rodzin nigdy nie można było uzyskać. Niestety zaręczyny zostały zerwane, gdy poznała Ivana, jednak przysięgi zostały mimo to. Igor nie może świadomie działać na szkodę Hermiony, tym bardziej wydać ją Radzie, tak jak ona nie może zaszkodzić świadomie mu.

\- Skoro on wie, dowiedzą się też inni. Musimy znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie jej pilnować.

\- Ależ William nadaje się do tego zadania znakomicie.


End file.
